


Midnight Breakfast

by blackbirdjeid



Series: The Reid Family [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdjeid/pseuds/blackbirdjeid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pregnant Jennifer Jareau ends up having a midnight breakfast with Spencer and Harmony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1,674
> 
> Character Count: 8,739
> 
> Warnings: Nothing
> 
> Summery: pregnant Jennifer Jareau ends up having a midnight breakfast with Spencer and Harmony.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not post this story on any other site without my permission though. Credit to my best friend for Harmony for she plays her. Shout out to the amazing bestie!
> 
>  
> 
> Written at 9:30pm at night with no spell check and this is when I had no internet so I figured I would write a little something for the fun of it!

 

 

 

JJ sighs as she placed a hand on her enlarged stomach and rubbed. It was hard to find anything good to eat around the house but she was detraimened to find something to fill her stomach without waking up her beloved husband to go make a run to the store or even to an all night Italian sub place.

  
Meanwhile, Spencer was laying in bed trying to decide if he should go and try to find where his love was or if he should stay put and wait for her to come back. Midnight bathroom break… Spencer shook his head after a moment and forced himself to get up and check the two bathrooms of the house before smiling wide to himself as he thought of the one place his pregnant wife could be at midnight. Taking himself down to the kitchen he saw his love standing in front of the fridge holding her…No, THEIR baby with her hand as she tried to figure out what she wanted to eat. Walking over quietly behind her he placed a gently kiss to her neck. “What are you looking for?”

JJ groans as she tilted her neck to the side to give him more access to her neck. “Nothing,” she could not put into words what exactly she was looking for because she had no idea herself.

  
“Have you asked the baby what he wants.” Spencer asks with a smirk for he knew his wife would correct him.

  
“She..the baby is a she..” JJ corrects with a laugh. “I have not asked her what she wants to eat but daddy could try.” Any excuss for her husband to talk to the little one inside of her. JJ loved watching Spencer talk to the child that was growing inside of her, the smile that always showed up on his face or the glint in his eyes showing that he did not care about her DNA at all.

  
Spencer kissed his way to her belly and ask he did so he lowered himself to a kneeling position to be in front of his wife so he could be face to belly with their baby girl. “Hmm, what does daddy’s little girl want?” he asks rubbing his wife’s stomach with a wide smile on his face. “How does pancakes sound?” Almost as if to answer the baby kicked and made both parents laugh.

  
“I think the baby wants pancakes with chocolate chips.” Harmony chimes in as she comes into the kitchen with a grin on her face.

  
“Pancakes with chocolate chips it is. How does that sound to mommy?” Spencer asks slowly getting up off the gound but not without laying another kiss to JJ’s belly.

  
“I think if that is what our girls want that I want that as well.” JJ looks over at Harmony with a soft smile. “Hope we did not wake you up.”

  
“Not at all, I was up doing a research paper for Biology.” Harmony lies smoothly without missing a beat. Lair, you were up texting your boyfriend.

  
JJ nods her head slowly as she made her way to the kitchen table so she could rest her legs and feet for a bit.

  
“Research paper, about what?” Spencer asks as he gets the ingerdants out to make home made pancakes. Nothing like a conversation about school at midnight while you make pancakes.

  
“How cells divide.” Harmony tells her father. It was not completely a lie since she did have to finish the research paper that she was due in a month for the class had not even been given the paper to do yet but she was ahead of the class by a month so she was proud of herself for that one. Sitting down across from her mother on the table she looks at her mother, who was rubbing her stomach and talking softly to the baby. It was good to see a smile on her face and chatting softly to the child for no one knew if she would have a love for the child because of what had happened to her but sure enough she did.

  
“Soon you will meet mommy, daddy. big brother Henry and big sister Harmony, oh you have the best siblings ever. They will take care of you.” JJ promises before looking at Harmony. “Right?”

  
“I would not dare not take care of my brother.” Harmony herself had to tease her mother just like her father would.

  
“I can tell Spence is your father because you have that sense of humor.” JJ rolls her eyes.

  
“Yes mom, I will take care of her.” Harmony promises with a child.

  
Spencer shook his head at what his wife had said to Harmony. “Hey, the Reid’s have a sense of humor that is wicked.”

  
“Wicked, huh.” JJ snorts as she turns her head to her husband. That smile, so perfect. “I hope it skips this one.” Pointing to the child within. She knew that the child was not her husband’s but she also knew that influence had something to do with how the child ends up so just because Spence was not her father does not mean that she will not be like Spencer in some ways.

  
“She will be like the rest of the Reid’s.” Spencer assures her as he flips a pancake that he had put on without anyone noticing.

 

 


End file.
